


The Garage

by Pelznase78



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelznase78/pseuds/Pelznase78
Summary: An empty garage... a gorgeous customer... things happen...





	The Garage

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is just a little ficlet which contains graphic sex descriptions. No real story, no multi-chapter, just a little something I had in mind for the boys.

The garage

 

The doorbell dinged loudly in the empty garage and Kurt pulled his upper body out of the car he was inspecting at the moment. He cleaned his hands on the handkerchief hanging out of the pocket of his coveralls. He strolled towards the reception desk and took a curious look at the customer standing there.

 

Gosh, that guy was gorgeous. Black skinny jeans, white shirt, black leather jacket and beautiful black curls. Kurt's mouth watered at the sight in front of him.

 

“Hi. Welcome to Hummel Tires and Lube. How can I help you?” Kurt breathed with a cocky smile.

 

“Hi. I need an oil change. I guess this is the right place for that?” The stranger said and checked Kurt out without hesitance.

 

“Well of course you are. I have time right now, so bring your car in, I'll open the garage door and you can wait, if you want. It won't take long. No other business to do right now,” Kurt said and went over to open the door to reveal a black Mustang. _Fitting_ , he thought and smirked.

 

The stranger parked the car inside and Kurt circled it to take a look at that beauty.

 

“You have a really nice car-,” Kurt said and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Oh, Blaine. My name's Blaine,” the gorgeous guy said and held out his hand.

 

Kurt shook his hand and stepped a little closer. “I'm Kurt. Pleasure to meet you, Blaine.”

 

“Likewise,” Blaine grinned and raked his eyes over Kurt's body.

 

There was no doubt that these two found each other very appealing.

 

Kurt pulled back reluctantly, “can you open the hood for me so that I can take a look?”

 

“Sure,” Blaine said and did as told.

 

Kurt bent over and pushed his whole upper body into the car.

 

Blaine stood behind Kurt and groaned at the sight. Balling his hands to fists to not accidentally touch Kurt's butt who on the other side spread his legs a little wider and smirked to himself.

 

Blaine couldn't hold back anymore and stroked cautiously over Kurt's backside, which lead to a gasp from Kurt. He pushed himself into the touch and turned his head to look at Blaine.

 

“Touch me. Please touch me, Blaine.”

 

Everything that was holding Blaine back melted at these desperate words and he pushed forward, bending over Kurt's back and stroked over Kurt's thighs and up over his stomach and chest until he reached the zipper for the coveralls. He slowly dragged the zipper down and Kurt hurried to get his arms free.

 

Blaine was stunned to see that Kurt was only wearing a tank top under the coveralls as he pealed him out of it. He started to kiss Kurt's neck and the top of his spine open mouthed and slow, reached around to brush over already hard nipples which made Kurt moan unashamed and loudly.

 

Kurt pushed the rest of the coveralls down over his hips until they pooled around his ankles, revealing black boxer briefs.

 

Blaine panted at the sight and let Kurt go to undress himself as quickly as possible.

 

Both were naked within seconds and Blaine bent again over Kurt's body and grabbed for Kurt's already hard and leaking cock. After a couple of slow strokes, Kurt squirmed under him.

 

“Fuck me, Blaine. Please please fuck me. Hard and fast.”

 

“Oh god, yes. Okay. Do you have-”

 

Kurt pulled a small battle of lube out of his coveralls pockets and pushed it into Blaine's hand, desperately grinding his butt against Blaine's hard dick.

 

“Come on. Start with two,” Kurt moaned and opened his legs wider.

 

Blaine growled and prepped Kurt fast but thorough. He grabbed the condom in the back pocket of his jeans and put it on himself as quickly as possible. After he lubed himself up, he slowly pushed into a desperately waiting Kurt, who pushed back impatiently, quickening the whole process.

 

When Blaine was fully sheeted inside, he caressed Kurt's sides and kissed up and down his spine until he grabbed Kurt's shoulders for leverage.

 

“Yes yes. Finally. Come on, take me. Hard. I can take it,” Kurt moaned and grabbed the edges of the hood to have something to hold on to, preparing for what was to come.

 

“Alright. Hold on tight. I'll rock your world, Kurt.”

 

Blaine pulled nearly completely out to push back in with force. Kurt yelled in ecstasy.

 

They quickly found a rhythm that suited both of them. Apart from the slapping sound of naked skin, loud moans from both of them and the screeching of the car's dampers, nothing was heard in the empty garage.

 

Kurt grabbed his leaking cock and swiftly stroked himself for a few seconds, before he screamed his release and came over his fist and onto the engine of the car. He clenched hard around Blaine's dick and after a couple of hard thrusts, Blaine came hard too. He nearly crushed Kurt with his body when he tried to get his breathing back under control.

 

When they both came down from their high, Blaine slowly pulled out of Kurt and discarded the condom into the nearby trashcan.

 

Kurt straightened his body and pulled his underwear back on before he sat down on the edge of the car gingerly.

 

He smirked at Blaine, who was getting dressed too.

 

“I'll rock your world, Kurt? Really now, Blaine? Oh my god. Be glad that I was so incredibly turned on. Otherwise I would have laughed out loud and the mood would have been killed. We're not 17 anymore,” he snorted and Blaine just grinned wickedly.

 

“What? It was a spur of the moment thing. And this was my fantasy, so deal with it. And I would say, you enjoyed yourself immensely.”

 

“I didn't say that I didn't, honey. But come on. That line was so lame,” Kurt said as he made his way to his normal clothes, getting dressed as fast as possible.

 

Both men put their wedding band back on and checked their appearance in the mirror, doing little adjustments to their hair. Blaine kissed Kurt soundly on the lips and both smiled lovingly at each other.

 

You don't have to give Cooper his jacket back, do you?” Kurt asked lowly. “The badboy look is so sexy on you. I wouldn't mind a repeat in another setting.”

 

“I'll ask him. I bet the jacket is too small for his ego. But we need to go back to your parents and give Finn his car back. I bet they're already wondering where we are.” Blaine mumbled more to himself.

 

“Yeah, let's head out. Oh gosh, but first I need to clean the engine. There's still my come on there somewhere.”

 

“Kurt! Don't say that or I'll want to ravish you again. We have to check if Alison is already asleep. I bet uncle Finn, grandpa Burt and grandma Carole stuffed her with sweets and let her watch Disney movies until now.”

 

“My dearest husband. You are the worst. She'll be okay. And today was date-night. We needed this time alone and you got one of your fantasies fulfilled. Don't whine now. Next time, it's my turn,” Kurt said as he wiped frantically over every stain which wasn't there before their sexcapade.

 

“I dreamed of fucking you in coveralls in your Dad's garage since we were 17, Kurt. Thank you. It was amazing! And when we're back home in New York, you decide what we'll do next.”

 

“Thank you, honey. But I really enjoyed myself tonight, too. Let's head home. I'm exhausted.”

 

With another few loving kisses they climbed into the car, shut the lights in the garage and drove back toward the Hudmel-home...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it :-)


End file.
